


这算什么事嘛！二

by huhuhuhu



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhuhuhu/pseuds/huhuhuhu
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	这算什么事嘛！二

莫关山看到贺天对着点名册往手机上输入了一些东西。

“他肯定记下我的电话号码了！！啊啊啊啊啊操操操操操！！”

于是整节课莫关山尽量减低自己的存在感，期间心里还做了好几个计划，例如一下课就混在人群中开溜，贺天叫住自己就装没听见，不接未知来电，那个酒吧也暂时不去了……

然而明显是自己想多了。毛中特一星期就一节大课，往后几天莫关山根本就再没见过贺天，贺天也没给莫关山打电话联系。倒是班长在群里发了每位任课教师的联系电话，在莫名的憋屈和别扭的情绪驱使下，莫关山记下了贺天的电话号码。

周五下午没课，宿舍一群野马全出去寻找自己的草原去了，只留莫关山一个人。

莫关山在寒风中提溜着外卖奶茶从一对对情侣中穿过，回到宿舍时整个人已经酸到不行了，坐下来后脑袋里竟然还自动播放起贺天叫自己“宝贝”的声音！！

“操啊！！不行莫关山你要冷静，不想他不想他，快喝杯奶茶压压惊！”

人的记忆是有味道的。当浓厚的巧克力奶茶在嘴里散开时，莫关山猛地想起贺天抓着自己的手吸烟时的侧脸，以及唇碰到自己指尖的感觉。莫关山喉咙莫名有点痒，后仰靠在椅背上，伸手扯了扯衣领又不由自主用食指点着自己的喉结。嘴巴里越发的发干，猛地喝了一大口水也没能缓解多少。

“他妈的……”点开手机看着联系人里的名字手指动了动还是没点下去。当时烫到的地方好像开始疼了，又好像是在发痒，莫关山忍不住摩挲着手指，脑袋也自动地继续往下回忆了：“他好像还吻我了”莫关山抿了抿嘴唇，手指轻轻勾起上衣下摆，随即覆上自己的侧腰晕晕乎乎地想：“当时他有搂着我的腰吗？记不得了。”

手顺着腰线向下解开了裤子，等摸上自己的分身时，莫关山感觉自己脑袋更晕了，浑身使不上劲，腰软塌塌地向下滑，脸却烫的不行。

“太难受了。”莫关山摇了摇脑袋，感觉脑仁都在晃，吐出的气息也变得湿热，他试着直起身子却怎么也坐不住，还被腰带硌了一下。干脆将裤子脱了，稍微歪着身子靠在椅子的扶手上，一条腿搭上另一个扶手，手更肆无忌惮地抚慰着自己。

“他好像很喜欢我的……屁股”莫关山用另一只手捏着自己臀瓣，圆浑的臀肉从指间溢出来，舒服却不满足。莫关山用力抬了抬腰，手指向更隐秘处滑去，手指生涩地向里塞，疼痛让莫关山立刻抽出了手又在下一秒被空虚充斥。

“不够，不够……他是怎么做的？”手指仍在小穴流连不肯离去，莫关山想起贺天曾拉着自己的手让自己去摸。

“宝贝你这样真好看”贺天因为性事变得低沉的声音突然出现在了耳边，听到的一瞬间莫关山感觉到自己小腹发紧，再抬头时寝室里分明只有自己一个人。

莫关山觉得自己要哭了，难受，哪里都难受，用力扭着腰蹭着扶手，手指掐着自己的乳头玩弄也无法满足，头也更晕了。泪眼朦胧中看到了桌面上的奶茶，莫关山心一横拿起手机拨出了那个号码。

“喂？”

真的听到贺天的声音后一股莫名的满足感瞬间袭来，莫关山点了免提，压抑着呻吟加快速度撸动着自己的分身。

“有人吗？”

莫关山为了不让自己地呻吟声溢出咬紧了下唇，口腔里甚至出现了一丝丝铁锈的味道，轻微的疼痛和羞耻感反而让下身更加肿胀。但是他忽视了自己急促的呼吸声。

“莫关山？”贺天的声音从手机里传来，这是他第一次叫自己的名字，带着慵懒的笑意。莫关山终于憋不住了，松开了自己的下唇，嘴巴半张着射了出来。

“我好像发烧了。”莫关山气息不稳，声音还带着哭腔，听起来像是在撒娇。

电话那头的人好像笑了“我去照顾你好吗？”

贺天带着药到时，注意到莫关山给自己开门时只露出了半个身子，皱着眉，鼻头脸蛋还红扑扑的，进去后才发现那人竟然下面什么都没穿，只穿了件橘色上衣还只坎坎遮住半个屁股。

“小屁股怎么还红红的？”贺天上前从背后将人拥入怀里，伸手在人屁股上揉了一把，还沾有着些滑溜溜的液体。莫关山似乎不耐烦地稍微挣扎了下，然后转身献上了一个湿乎乎的吻：“老师我真的特别难受。”

贺天微微低身，托着人屁股将莫关山抱了起来，莫关山也配合地腿盘上贺天腰：“头晕。”

“我带了退烧药。”贺天想把人放到桌子上，还没放上去莫关山就夹着他的腰扭了扭屁股：“桌子凉，冻屁股。我也不想吃药，出点汗就好了。”

贺天随手拉了个坐垫垫着把人放在桌上，手顺着人背脊向上抚，在胡蝶骨下换了个方向移到胸前，拇指轻微用力按压着乳头。

“怎么出了这么多汗？”贺天贴着人脖颈舔舐着上面淡淡的汗意。

“我刚自己撸了一发。”莫关山双手支撑着向后靠的身子，用小腿蹭着贺天。贺天一把抓住人乱动的脚踝，在那圆润的趾间亲了一下，莫关山缩着脚趾想要挣脱，贺天不给他这个机会，一路舔咬着向上，手从脚踝到了膝弯。莫关山的身体止不住地颤抖，呼吸声不由加快，双手发软几乎要支撑不住，贺天敏锐地发现了这一点，伸出手护着人的后脑将莫关山放倒在桌上，一边按着莫关山的膝弯让人腿叠在胸前，下身完完全全展露在自己面前。抽回一只手，微凉的手指从莫关山的小穴处滑过到了挺立的性器再到顶端用食指按住，看着人颤抖的性器吐出一点点液体。羞耻感一阵阵袭来，莫关山歪头咬着自己的指头不让自己呻吟出来，下身却配合的张开了腿，让自己的性器往贺天手里顶。

“你这样咬着手我怎么亲你？”贺天用鼻尖轻轻碰着莫关山的耳后，灼热的气息就喷在莫关山的耳边。莫关山紧紧闭了闭眼睛，松开了口，手指与嘴角间拉出一条色情的银线。贺天低下头将已经印上牙印的手指包裹在口腔里，用舌头抚慰着印记。

莫关山有些等不及地咬上了贺天的耳垂。贺天这个人真的完全长在了自己喜欢的点上，无论是长相声音甚至是性器。莫关山环着贺天肩膀用力将人拉向自己，下巴被贺天钳制着，贺天用拇指撑开莫关山的嘴唇，吻了上去却怎么也感觉不够，手下用力在人臀部拧了一把，解开了自己的裤子让两人滚烫的性器贴在一起。莫关山感觉自己要窒息了，身子却不由自主地配合着贺天的动作。

“后面也要。”莫关山的声音早就变得黏黏糊糊，听起来像是在撒娇，身体的温度不断升高，眼睛里也蒸出了泪花，贺天感觉到自己下身又大了几分，莫关山难耐的用屁股蹭着贺天，贺天用手指沾了些莫关山前端地精液后伸向小穴。没有想象中的涩，手指颇为顺畅地进入了。

“撸的时候自己摸了这里吗？”

莫关山有些难为情地避过贺天的眼神“就试了一下，太疼了。”

贺天将莫关山的上衣都推到胸前，试着将自己的前端送进去。莫关山闷哼了一声，手无力地撩拨着贺天的小腹，努力放松自己的后面。

“宝贝的小嘴真努力嘶……别夹！”莫关山被自己撞得呻吟都断断续续竟然还有心思恶作剧？贺天干脆一送到底，莫关山的小腹随着动作一下子收紧，大腿不停地颤抖着，嘴巴里不清不楚地骂着：“操…操你妈！你他妈轻点。”

贺天用手扯着人脸颊让莫关山看着自己：“不许骂脏话！”

“老子就骂了怎么着？！”莫关山眼泪顺着眼角滑下，红着鼻头呲牙咧嘴地瞪着贺天。

“真是只小野猫。”贺天松开了手，轻轻抚过人脸上被自己掐出来的红印再缓缓向上插入莫关山的红发，整个人伏在莫关山身上猛烈冲击。莫关山一腿还被人按在胸前，另一腿搭在贺天肩上随着动作摇晃，从腰部到大腿根整个爽到发麻，眼泪更加止不住，嘴上也骂的停不下来“腿…腿要断了你个王八蛋！”

贺天起身松开手，任由莫关山的腿无力地搭在一边，喘着气手掐住莫关山的脖子狠狠说道：“爽吗？”

“我操你妈！！”莫关山哭着去推贺天，却被贺天将双手固定在头顶。贺天不慌不忙咬着莫关山的喉结：“没事，反正是周末，咱们还有两天呢，可以慢慢来。”然后退出来，让人在桌面翻了个身，抬起莫关山一条腿放在桌上再狠狠进入。这一次比上一次还要深入，莫关山支撑不住，脸贴着桌面，余光正好可以看到贺天握着自己腰的手臂，漂亮且有力。莫关山在晃动中忍不住张开了手指，他想扣住贺天的手，贺天像是心有灵犀一般牵起莫关山的手放在唇边吻了吻，然后十指相扣。

莫关山忽然就觉得满足了，像是有一部分被填满了一样。

“我想亲亲你”

莫关山能感受到自己说了这话后体内的物件又大了一圈，随后是更加猛烈的撞击，桌子也被摇的发出响声，摇得整个世界几乎都要颠倒了“老子他妈不会要被他干死了吧？”莫关山失去意识前还自我调侃了一番。

再次醒来时莫关山花了很久才反应过来自己是在贺天怀里，在直接把人踢下去和骂一顿再踢下去之间，莫关山选择窝回去再睡一觉，毕竟这是周末，周末不睡懒觉太亏了！！


End file.
